The invention relates to a process and a device for treatment of a yarn with a gas- or steam-creating medium.
In order to impart certain properties to a yarn, it is known to treat, in a charge loading manner, a yarn package or, as well, a certain amount of yarn, in an opened or closed chamber either at atmospheric pressure or at an overpressure with a gas- or steam-creating medium that is correspondingly configured to the task of imparting the desired yarn properties.
For a double twisting yarn spindle, it is known from DE 28 11 583 C1 to blow a steam- or gas-creating treatment medium at atmospheric pressure onto a traveling yarn by means of an injection jet.